Reminiscing
by Chthonic Ava
Summary: "Soteira? Why do you call me Soteira?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling. His blue eyes smouldered as he answered, "I call you Soteira because that is what you are. A Saviour."
1. The Glimpse

He was a fool. A fool for thinking he could have ever resisted her. Hades remembered the first time he saw her. It was on one of those rare visits to Olympus when he first spotted a new addition to the abode of gods. A few nymphs were carrying platters of food from the kitchens to the dining hall. Screeching laughter erupted from somewhere around the corridor. A tiny form with luscious long black hair came running, chased by another tiny girl, he recognized as Aite, goddess of mischief.

The former collided with one of the nymphs, causing a chain reaction of sorts as the other nymphs, being the petty creatures they were, shrieked and dropped their own plates. Olympus, Hades thought shaking his head, will never change. He'd better go find someone like Hestia, who wasn't a complete lunatic, before he lost his patience and returned back home. Then he spotted Hephaestus talking to Artemis and moved closer to the pair.

"…. Was completely irreparable. I can't thank you enough Hephaestus. I don't know what I'd do without my bow." The hunting goddess was saying. Hephaestus noticed Hades and stood up in respect. Unlike what most mortals thought, Hephaestus was not completely handicapped or gruesome to look at. In fact he even had a godly charm that had nothing to do with his defect. Artemis too bowed down. Hephaestus was once Hades' student, learning about the various metals that the underworld had to provide and also some basic principles and code of ethics which the other Olympians seemed to lack so much.

"If I might have a word with you Hephaestus, the latest shipment…" Hades started when he heard the call for the commencement of the ceremony. He was late to enter the hall as he had to finish his conversation with the blacksmith. As he entered he saw his sister, fair Demeter, chiding a child goddess with tear-stained cheeks. "…told you a hundred times that that child means nothing but trouble. You should always bring shame upon me every time we come to this place." Hades noticed the child to be the one who had dashed against the nymphs. Seeing her up front, he realized that she could not have been older than five or six years. She had huge spring eyes and her black hair was extremely silky, curling at the ends in tight locks. And then it clicked. This was Demeter's daughter with Zeus, the goddess of flowers… no trees….

"Welcome! Welcome, gods and goddesses, nymphs and muses, Graces and children to the Grand winter solstice!" boomed Zeus. "Let us celebrate for another mortal year that has passed with peace and prosperity" Oh yes, prosperity, thought Hades. "And without further ado, on with the celebrations!" he ended, leaving Hades wondering if Zeus was drunk already. Celebrations here, were a synonym to getting drunk and wooing who you want. What was he thinking, when he decided to come here? Hades wondered at himself, annoyed.

Meetings in Olympus were bad enough as they were. Surviving through one of _these_ was near impossible. And apparently, Zeus seemed equally surprised at his presence there. "Brother! Decided to leave that hell hole of yours for some festive now have you? Pun unintended!" He exclaimed laughing at his own joke. Only Hades didn't find it all that amusing. Knowing that if he stayed here any longer, he will loose his patience and do something stupid like blast his annoying little brother away, Hades walked out. Hoping to avoid any further interactions with his ' _family'_ he donned his famous Helm of darkness.

Only, being invisible didn't stop his young niece from painfully colliding against his knee.

"Ouch!" he heard a high pitched voice. "You seem to have a knack for running into people don't you?" he asked frowning at Demeter's daughter. But this only made her cower in greater fear and a second later Hades understood that he still had his helmet on. _Damn_. He removed it and let the young goddess see him. And that's when the unexpected happened. The child, not at all intimidated by his formidable height, simply opened her mouth in awe. Her eyes were round saucers when she asked in a thrilled tone, "But you just appeared out of nowhere! I mean when Father does something like this, it usually includes a lot of white clouds and _noise_ but you must have _been_ here 'cause I collided with you! So you're just _invisible_ " the child concluded breathlessly.

"You talk a lot too? Not surprising seeing as you are your father's daughter." He said. Her head went down in shame. Why was he being harsh to this guileless kid while in truth he was actually surprised by her observation that he was only invisible and hadn't travelled through space and time? "Mother says I talk a lot too. But Arianna always says that controlling a child's tongue is like asking a cuckoo not to sing." Before Hades could reply to this well remembered but flawed statement, he was interrupted by the girl's mother.

"Kore! Troubling someone again are you… Oh brother! It's a pleasure to meet you. How do you fare?" said Demeter. "I am fine, Demeter. But it seems your daughter here is feeling a little lonely. Why don't you let her stay with some company of her own age?" he asked though he had a slight idea as to why. "I am sorry brother, don't just stand there and be rude Kore, greet Lord Hades!" chided Demeter.

"You want to come home?" the girl asked out of nowhere. He was taken aback by this. How in all of Elysian did her mind work! One minute she's quoting her nymph companions and the other she is inviting a complete stranger home. And for the first time in a long while, Hades smiled. "Of course little one but I have been away from my own for so long and my pet dog must be missing me" he tried to descend to a kid's level of conversation.

"You have a dog!" she exclaimed. Okay, maybe that was not the best excuse he could have come up with. "Mama, can I please go see it? Please? Pretty please?" the girl asked. And without waiting to hear a horrified Demeter's response to her vibrant young daughter, Hades took his leave, before the girl could come up with anymore suggestions.

Though mildly annoyed and thrown back by the girl's behaviour, he could not help but nurture a slight anticipation at the thought of seeing her grow up. If Demeter took right care, then the wildfire in this girl, will definitely bring about interesting events, without getting spoiled. And he left for his kingdom with tumultuous thoughts about his own childhood and maidens and fields.


	2. Wit To Words

Ares was flirting with Rhene. And it hadn't been even a week since he, Hermes had rescued that two-faced bastard from the Aloadae. Ares was completely oblivious to the fact that Rhene was _his_ girl and that Saon was _his_ son.

And just when Hermes was about to confront them, his father, Mighty Zeus summoned him. "Hermes, go to Etna and invite Demeter and her daughter _Persephone_ to this evening's meeting. No excuses." Zeus finished before Hermes could respond. Before Hermes could tell Zeus that anyone, men especially, who dared talk to his sister Kore, will have to brave the danger of Demeter chasing them with a wheat stalk in her hand.

Hey, but no one said the life of a Messenger god was easy. Sighing, he took flight. As he flew, he noticed that the fields were not only green but were also scattered with lovely colors, showing that Persephone had aided her mother in helping the harvest succeed by beautifying the fields with her famous flowers. Poor thing. He touched down, sincerely hoping that Demeter was not home. And when he was feeling relieved that his prayers had been answered, because Seph was tending to the flowers in her garden all alone and her lady mother did not come running out of her house at the sight of an 'intruder', he noticed another form emerging out of their place. Artemis.

Uh-oh. This was not going to be good. He had never been Artemis' particular favorite and the animosity only increased after he had stolen Apollo's cattle. But seriously, that guy had to be controlled somehow. He can't be so full of himself even when there were girls around the globe who were changing themselves into laurel trees just to avoid him. "Hermes. Here to _invite_ Persephone are we?" she said. He didn't like the way she said 'invite'. It was as if she wanted to replace it with some other viler appellation.

Persephone's greetings were much warmer. "Hermes! It's been so long. Young man has been busy has he?" she joked wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. "Well one can't see another often if the latter is constantly under the custody of a certain Grain goddess can they?" he commented. Neither woman found it funny. Great. "Okay, so am here to officially invite the Karpophoroi[1] to Olympus for the summit tonight. Don't forget or Zeus wil have my head" he said and took his leave after placing a chaste kiss on Persephone's hand.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" said Artemis, sarcastically. "He likes to fool around, but he is not all that boyish as he wishes us to think him" said Kore, once again reminding her sister that she was not foolish.

That night Olympus saw a lot of gods and goddesses assembling in the Grand Hall and unusually not for festive. Zeus had summoned all for a sudden discussion as to how to deal with the Trojan War. Most gods wanted to stay indifferent, but of course there were some who wanted to participate. And Athena had suggested that he summon all gods so that they can vote. That a decision taken by vote will avoid disputes. But Zeus knew that he cannot go through a meeting without any troubles. That was opposed to the Olympian nature.

He sincerely hoped that the attendance will meet his expectations. But there was one person whose attendance he need not worry about. Hades. Though his elder brother was extremely disrespectful when it came to matters revolving around the Olympians, he will mostly be present for any discussion pertaining to wars. And that was only because wars will affect the number of deaths, affecting his kingdom. Zeus too wanted the gods to remain neutral in the war, mainly because he was not interested in unnecessarily increasing the bloodshed, but also because in some secret corner of him, he wanted to stay on his brother's good side.

Hermes entered the hall in relief of having managed to summon practically everyone his father had wanted him to. There were some nymphs giggling and pointing fingers at Apollo and in the far end Ares was wooing some other goddess (surprisingly Aphrodite seemed a bit lenient today), in the centre Hestia was engaged in a heated debate with Athena and the Graces were standing near the food stall, providing ambrosia. Ah, home, thought Hermes. He left the hall in the hopes of refreshing himself before the meeting commenced when he spotted Persephone looking extremely beautiful as usual, walking with Hebe, chatting animatedly. Behind them, a not so happy Aphrodite came, fuming. Okay maybe she spotted Ares.

Hermes thought he better go warn his brother to brace himself for Aphrodite was not in the best of her moods, but then the Beauty goddess decided to vent her feelings differently. "Did you know that Demeter actually gave birth to a horse?" she exclaimed loudly to one of the muses. "But of course, she must be happy for the change, seeing as her other kids are nothing but simple goddesses who don't even know how to don a silk chiton" she giggled. Hermes could see Persephone's face flush red with anger at Aphrodite's not so witty but definitely harming comments and she stopped right in the middle of the corridor. Hermes thought she would lose her temper and fire back at Aphrodite, falling into her trap.

But Persephone seemed to have more self control than that. She just mutely stood there trying to best her anger. Aphrodite, sensing that her efforts were not sufficient enough to anger the young goddess, decided to push things further and gave a shout out to nobody in general, "Leave way here. Poor self pitying ninny coming through!"

At that, Persephone swiftly turned around, with an expression of mock surprise and apology, saying, "Oh! My apologies. Didn't notice you. Please, by all means." She said, motioning with her hand for Aphrodite to move forward.

Venus' face grew purple with anger and embarrassment. But she seemed to realize that she cannot trust herself to say anything witty as she was fuming with anger. She strode off, cursing Persephone a million things under her breath.

"Wow, that was neatly handled." Said Hebe.

And just then, Hermes saw Hades enter.

That guy always gave him the creeps. Every god had a weakness. To Zeus, it was his women, to Dionysus, his wine, to Ares, his pride, but these weaknesses revolved around emotions. Love, lust, greed.

But what was the weakness of a god, who had _no emotions?_

And that is what made Aidoneus truly formidable. There was no swaying him. For there was nothing you could tempt him with.

Often Hermes thought this was one of the reasons why the gods didn't like him. He also knew that though many brazenly commented on him behind his back, very few will have the nerve to insult him face to face, like how they did to Hephaestus. There won't be much left of them afterwards. But that is exactly what made it interesting.

Just the thought of people admiring him awestruck at his clever escape from the Lord of the Dead even after making a bold comment had Hermes' limbs shaking in excitement. It will be quite a task, yes, but he was in the mood for a little fun.

And where's the fun without a little risk?


	3. An Olympus Day

In another corner of Olympus, Hera the Queen of Gods was brushing her hair. She made herself look particularly presentable today and the reason, though she will not admit it to herself, was that her eldest brother will be coming.

In their early days, while they had been imprisoned, the bondage between the siblings was enviable. Even then Hades showed characters of a natural leader. While Hestia showered them with love, Hades taught them all that he knew. His knowledge, principles, morals, values, tactics. He was not extremely informative either, seeing as he had spent most of his life under imprisonment too, but he never hid anything from them for an edge over the others. Even when they were about to be released, he was the first to volunteer to venture into the unknown.

But then things changed. When Hera was at her maddest, she liked to blame her husband for that. The bond between the siblings slowly fragmented. Zeus and Poseidon were in a constant power struggle. Demeter was not exactly the war type, Hades was too absorbed in winning the war and Hestia was the only one to notice how they drifted apart. After the Titanomachy ended, it was decided that the brothers drew lots. Only Hera opposed to the male autonomy. But even before Hades drew the shortest stem, it seemed that he knew somehow that Zeus would not give up the throne.

And unlike what most people believe, Hades was not embittered by this. No, he accepted the responsibility with a steady mind. Hades did not complain at the fact that he will have to work forever while his other siblings can work when they felt like it. He always was a workaholic.

But what changed him was, she had to shamefully admit, his siblings. Like children who had been given something new to examine, they explored the wonders of this new place called 'earth' and were busy in their own worries. They almost forgot him and when he called them for help to build his kingdom, they didn't pay heed. They justified that he was only facing the usual trouble that comes with establishing a new kingdom and that since he didn't have company, he felt it too hard.

It never occurred to any of them that while they had to build upon the basis left by the titans, Hades had to start from scratch. They never thought that the underworld had never been cared about before and that the task of having to discipline it was infinitely more difficult than their issues, which they dealt _together._ And so they didn't visit him. Not when he called once, not when he called twice. Not out of spite, but just pure ignorance. They had enough on their plate.

Hera liked Hades best of his siblings and liked to think that he had nurtured a soft corner for her too, seeing as she was the most potent of all her sisters. But of course his absence made her forget him and with Zeus' constant and passionate wooing, even she gave in. And that was the worst mistake of her life.

In the wedding bliss, they had all but forgotten him. Now it seemed unbelievable that they had actually failed to invite him. How could they?! But it had happened and it seemed they had finally crossed their limits. Hades was livid. And he felt betrayed. Hera only later realized how it must have been for him. Alone, trying to construct an empire without any support, not even in words. And when he had successfully built it, no one to share his happiness and exultation with. And so, he decided to return their treatment and pointedly ignored them. He ignored their invitations, absented himself on important occasions, gaining Zeus' contempt.

As Zeus had not grown up with them, in the beginning he felt a little alienated. "What is wrong with this brother of yours?" he would ask, irritated. Later Hades had his own personnel tragedies, which only made him colder and more distant. But the metamorphosis took place so slowly that they didn't feel the full impact of the contrast. He had lived aloof for so long that even Hestia accepted that this was the character of their once warm and supportive brother.

But Hera always remembered. Even in the most desperate days, when she felt extremely hurt and saddened by Zeus' actions, when she showed nothing but anger and spite to everyone, she could not bring herself to be angry at this brother. And she learned to cherish any small amount of _emotion_ he showed to her and always strove to hold herself high in front of him. And so here she was, sitting in front of the vanity, trying to look her best without appearing vain, in the hopes that her eldest brother will notice her.

She stood up, shaking her head and walking out to fulfil her queenly duties. How easy it was to get carried away in the train of thoughts. In the far end of the corridor, the man in her thoughts was holding a _very_ scared looking Hermes by the collar, hoisted in the air. "Another off-handed comment, before _or_ behind my back about and you'll wish you hadn't existed God of thieves." He was saying in a deadly whisper. Hades let go of Hermes and the Messenger god all but ran from that place.

When he turned and saw Hera, the livid expression left his face. He greeted her impassively, "Hera." She too nodded at him "It's been quite a while brother, I'd say… six hundred moons?"

"Well, the underworld is a demanding realm you know." His favourite excuse. Before he could think up of another excuse to get away from her, they were interrupted by two girls walking towards them, talking in hushed tones. "I am telling you he deserves whatever he's getting. And rescuing him is not smart Seph!" said a distraught Hebe who was trying to catch up with the frantic strides of another petite goddess, who retorted, "Well just because he gets brainless at times doesn't mean we shouldn't bring him back to his senses! What kind of siblings will we be if-" Persephone then stopped short at the sight of the two elder deities. The two young women then bowed down but Persephone's eyes kept darting to Hades. That insolent imp, thought Hera. Hera was known for exacting her vengeance on Zeus' numerous off springs and Persephone was particularly targeted. Maybe because she was sweet and almost as beautiful as Aphrodite or maybe because Hera was stung by her sister's betrayal, but Hera was particularly menacing to Persephone.

Even when the goddess was a toddler and all deities cuddled her and exclaimed at how beautiful and sweet this innocent child was, Hera didn't like her. As Kore grew up, her witty comments and endless curiosity only aggravated Hera's irritation and anger. Demeter in her attempt to safeguard her daughter restricted her visits to Olympus greatly and seeing her became almost as rare as seeing Hades. And this evoked a sort of mysterious air around the young goddess and tales of her beauty were going far-fetched. That certainly didn't amuse the goddess of marriage.

Her sons were constantly wooing her and the fuss Demeter made was unbearable. "Mother would you have happened to see Hermes anywhere here?" Hebe asked, feigning nonchalance. But it was surprisingly Hades who answered. "Your brother chose to exhibit his bravery and as his mission failed spectacularly. I believe he is being consoled by some hapless nymph." He said looking at Persephone all the while he spoke in a cold monotone.

Usually most gods cannot hold Hades' gaze for more than a few seconds. But Persephone seemed to have no such qualms. She kept staring back at him, silently daring him to break his gaze. The girl was a fool, thought Hera. She was trying to meddle into affairs which were far above her. Did she think that Hades Aidoneous, Lord of the Underworld, ruler of a third, master of the hundred-handed will actually fall for her charm?

But it was Kore who first broke her gaze. Her mother was screeching at the top of her lungs for her precious little baby. This woman will wake half of Olympus thought Hera. "Come brother let us leave before Demeter accuses us of kidnapping her daughter or something of that sort." Joked Hera sardonically. Ah, how little did she know of how true her statement will become.

* * *

And now I have to take abuse from this senile old woman, thought Persephone grudgingly. This day had been particularly tiresome. First her mother had woken her well before dawn to inform that she was going to bless someplace in Sicily and that Kore will have to take care of the house and herself and the nymphs and the old peach tree and the mouldy nest in it and all those things.

After her mother's long winded speech, Persephone saw Artemis and in her excitement in seeing her sister, she had unwittingly and over-enthusiastically suggested that they go hunting. Pfff. She had forgotten just how much difference was there in their speed and stamina. After exerting herself much past her limit, she returned home. And just when she thought that she could relax herself in the gardens, The Messenger god touched down with his legendary sandals. Invitation to Olympus. Excellent. Now she had to spend the rest of her day worrying about how she was going to convince her mother to let her go, how she was going to tackle the many handsome gods. A trip to Olympus was never simple.

Of course, then she encountered Aphrodite and her twisted comments, and it took all of her self control not to slap that bitch right across her face. But then Aphrodite, in her passion of hate, let slip careless comments which turned against her. Or rather, Persephone turned it against her.

Suddenly her brother Hermes had this mad inspiration to satirise the Lord of the Dead and nothing the two sisters said changed his mind. Honestly, she could never fathom how the minds of these Olympians worked just to stew trouble. To an ordinary mortal, this day would have just proved to be another busy day. But to gods, whose time was much lower than the mortals', it was absolutely draining.

And here she was, red in the face from the comments of the Queen of gods but mostly because she knew that what she said was not exaggerated. Her mother was known for building up far-fetched accusations on the other Olympians just to keep her daughter away from them. Then there was Lord Hades. Sure, she had heard a lot of tales about him, but this was the first time she actually saw him (wasn't it?). But something about him was very familiar. The way he appraised her, looking down his nose, or that carefully chosen words spoken in a silky rich baritone. Somehow it all felt way too familiar. She knew staring was not good manners, but he was staring at her too. And for a crazy moment, she held his gaze in a silent challenge. Oh how silly can she get?!

And what the other gods said about him wasn't exactly pleasant either. Some were downright hateful, some hinted at their disapproval of him while there were very few, like Hestia, Athena and Hephaestus who actually praised and respected him.

Hestia's opinion didn't count much as she was always supportive of her siblings no matter what. She was supportive of the entire family in general. She was just sweet that way. Hades was once Hephaestus' mentor Persephone knew and that maybe one reason why he was unfailingly loyal to him.

But Athena was a different story. She was the goddess of wisdom, and always had an insight into things. She never commented on anything if she didn't have a very good reason to. And always her comments had great depth behind them. "Attitude and character are two different things. But we often forget the fine line between them." Once she had said when Hermes was once again complaining about how the underworld never paid him enough attention and that disgracing the messenger of the gods by was equivalent to disgracing the gods themselves. Persephone suspected that this 'disgrace' happened when Charon, the ferryman had set Cerberus, the three headed beast loose on one of Hermes' visits to deliver the souls of the blessed.

She hadn't pondered much on this comment then, but now she wondered if Lord Hades behaved differently to his subjects. She walked toward the hall where the meeting was held, mind filled with so many thoughts that she almost didn't notice Apollo greeting her.

The handsome and charming god of sun, bowing down and took her had in a not so chaste kiss. When he released her he said, "Lady Persephone! It's been so long. I see you have got quite the tan from the rays of my chariot hmm? But maybe that it because you toil and work hard for the betterment of the mortals rather than simply loll in the sun for beauty, am I correct?"

Apollo knew just how to woo a woman with the exactly right amount of compliments. He was not the ladies' man for nothing. And Persephone saw no reason to resist either. She was already several decades old and flirting with a dashing god was not exactly a crime. On normal days she wouldn't have bothered much. But today she was in a sour mood, especially from being embarrassed by her mother that she chose to reciprocate his attentions, just to spite her mother.

"Yes I do care deeply for the mortals but I would like to visit Olympus more too. After all mortals get boring after a while don't they. You Olympians are so much worldlier. And books can quench only so much thirst for knowledge about things." Apollo looked surprised at that, but he was soon to recover and replace it with a suggestive look.

"I can assure you that I will be a willing mentor Persephone." He said in a husky tone. Okay maybe she took it too far. And this seductive tone of his somehow made her feel uncomfortable. It was one of those moments when Persephone actually regretted her own decisions.

Before she could thing up of some sassy excuse, they were interrupted by her mother. "There you are! I have been searching for you up and down the entire palace. That Hebe girl kept saying some absurdities about you talking with Hades. Now come, it's time for the commencement of the summit." And her mother dragged her along without hesitation.

Only when she entered the Great Hall, did her nervousness rise. The entire day, she was occupied with other thoughts that she hadn't stopped to think about how her very first meeting might go. And in this meeting itself, she had to cast her vote on a subject. This can gain her allies or sworn enemies. Kore gulped.

Olympus was known for its grandeur. It didn't disappoint today either. The large hall itself was majestic. The chandeliers back dropped against the white marble gave the look of a million rays of sun penetrating through thick clouds. The flowers themselves were of thousands of varieties, each of which Persephone knew about. But what caught her eyes were the seats of the Olympians themselves. Each one's throne had been carved by Hephaestus himself and signified their roles in the world.

Zeus' throne was the most grand of all. It was made of ornately polished white marble, scattered with golden cloud like carvings. On the bottom of the throne, it was inscribed- _Aetoû gêras, korydoû neótēs_ \- An eagle's old age is worth a sparrow's youth. On the top, a golden eagle was casting a superior eye over the entire hall.

Hera's throne was golden and red, with peacock feathers protruding from the backside.

Her mother's throne had carvings of vines and trees and flowers on it.

Poseidon's throne had carvings of waves and was embedded with pearls.

Hestia' was the simplest, just a cozy orange-brown throne with carvings of fire and wood.

And there was another throne, an unusual addition- a straight black throne. It had no designs or carvings or decorations but one can never day it was simple. It had a regal look and just the way the stone was varnished spoke of richness. Persephone's knowledge of metals and gems was not extensive, but she guessed it was obsidian. If one observed carefully enough, there were black diamonds encrusted on the sides of the seat. Surprisingly, the diamonds formed the outline of a flower… very rare but of course Persephone knew it- asphodel.

Hades was not an Olympian, but he had enough prestige among the gods to save him a throne while he visited. And maybe the beauty of the throne was a result of his acquaintance with Hephaestus.

The minor Gods occupied ordinary seats saved for them and watched the proceedings. Usually they were not expected to participate in the discussion. They were only spectators. But with Athena's suggestion for extensive voting, it was inevitable that they shared their views. Not that Zeus particularly cared about their opinion. To him, it was just another show. The real power lay in the hands of the Olympians.

"Of course we must participate! Priam failed his words and now he will pay the prize. I will send horrendous waves to swallow his harbour!" fumed Poseidon.

"We must be talking about stopping this war brother not whether or not to kindle it!" said a distraught Hestia.

"I agree with Hestia. War always means destruction and we don't want any backlog in our civilisations' development do we?" spoke Kore's mother.

"What foolishness. We participate in the war because we can! And any god with an ounce of manliness in him will agree!" roared Ares. It was followed by a chorus of shouts of approval from some of the minor gods.

"Your speech drips of arrogance Ares. For once forget your prestige and _think!_ What do we stand to gain by participating? If the mortals are foolish enough to go on a war over a woman, then so be it. They will pay for their idiocy. But they shouldn't pay for ours." said Athena.

"You mean your are scared!" mocked Ares.

"My lord, this is getting ridiculous. I suggest we start the voting." Athena said tersely.

All the while, Hades sat there in his throne lounging, looking as though he couldn't have been more disinterested.

And when the bickering between Athena and Ares grew worse, they even ignored Zeus' commands to stop talking. And that was totally humiliating for him. An overridden Zeus sighed and did the mistake of meeting Hades' eyes. The infamous smirk plastered over the Rich One's face didn't help things.

Finally when it seemed all arguments were over, everyone was asked to vote. Though there was a close toll, at last, Zeus pronounced that the Gods were free to do as they wished- meaning they are officially allowed to make a hell out of the mortals' life.

Persephone had a feeling that her father passed this order just to get back at Lord Hades for silently making fun at him. Everyone knew Lord Hades wanted the war to stop. But if he was irritated he didn't show it. He only smirked again as if to show that Zeus' antics were equal to that of a child's and that his petty vengeance couldn't have bothered him less.

This definitely angered Zeus. And to add fuel to the flame, The Unseen One left the hall, kissing Hera in the hand and informing her of his departure and pointedly ignoring Zeus. That man has a lot of guts, thought Kore.

But just when he was at the door, he turned back at looked straight at her. When she blushed because he had caught her staring, he only smirked again and left in the blink of an eye.


	4. The Abode Of The Damned

Macris was mildly humming one of Apollo's latest masterpieces as she traipsed along the crystal clear stream. Being friends with one of the sweetest goddesses in existence had its perks. Macris was not only up to date with the Olympian gossip but was also one of the very few nymphs to have attended personally to most deities.

But Macris had learnt her lesson about gods. At least, the vengeful ones. She sighed, not wanting to taint her mood by thinking dark thoughts. Crete has been her home for so long. And she loved the peaceful atmosphere here. The late sun rising beautifully to shower the sweet scented tiny flowers in the meadow with its lustrous rays, the birds chirping, singing their own happy tunes, dusk coming in all its glory to merge with cloudless nights filled with starlight, all emitted a strong sense of calmness. Nothing could go amiss in Crete.

Thinking of the two eager faces waiting for her return back home, Macris increased her pace.

She tripped on a tiny bough and managed to steady herself after a moment. Her heart was still hammering when she heard another twig break behind her. She swirled around only to find there was no one there.

The woods had gotten eerily quiet. The birds had stopped singing. The silence was deafening.

Until she broke it with a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Hermes thought he heard raised voices as he touched down on the blessed grounds of Enna. He tiptoed around the carefully tended flowers in front of Demeter's simple but large abode. Inside he found the Karpophoroi engaged in a heated debate. But when Kore was wearing a girly white chiton and Demeter was arranging flowers and tying them into small bouquets as they argued, they looked less like two divine powerful creatures and more like a mortal mother and child having a disagreement. Enna always made you feel at home.

"Mother, this is getting ridiculous! I am not a child! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't want you tailing me every single moment of my life!" said an apparently flustered Kore.

Ah… so the age ol' discussion, thought Hermes, shaking his head.

He cleared his throat loudly to indicate his presence to the goddesses. Both heads turned his way, one with an expression of glee and the other with annoyance and disapproval. After appraising Hermes for a moment, Demeter turned towards her daughter and asked in a reproving tone, "Kore did you invite the Messenger of Gods? I don't remember any cause for him to be here for there are no meetings or celebrations at Olympus in this time of the year is there?" she asked, suspicion clear on her face.

"Great goddess of grain, before you could start railing Kore for nothing, I should inform you that I am not here for business, but for friendship. It has been so long…. Seven mortal years I think, since I saw Kore in a winter solstice meeting. Today I have found some spare time so I decided to spend it with my sister." Hermes spoke confidentally.

 _Impressive_ , thought Kore. Years of bridging between the most fickle creatures in existence- the gods, had made Hermes a master of words. Always the diplomat, he knew how to pass a drudge for a priceless gemstone, just with his words.

Demeter did not lash out at him immediately, meaning there was hope. After a few more minutes of silent anticipation, Kore was granted permission to spend the day with her _brother._ "Do not go near the lake, I don't like the naiads and keep away from the Eastern woods. _Be back before sunset!"_ Demeter called after the retreating pair.

As soon as Kore was out of her mother's earshot she whooped and did a small step of girlish exultation. She was beaming ear to ear. "Smart move, Elephant Ears!" she said wiggling her eyebrows at Hermes. "You managed to convince _my_ mother that we are going for an evening stroll! Brilliant!"

"How lady like." Hermes said, rolling his eyes. "You call me by that vile name once again, then I will let the entire world will know about your ' _thi-iing'_ he said in a sing song voice, smirking as he saw her face turn red.

"You wouldn't dare" she tried to sound threatening but her voice betrayed her doubt.

"We'll see."

"So… why are you really here? Do you need some help in selecting the right flowers for one of your nymph friends?" Kore questioned nonchalantly.

"Kore! You wound me by assuming low of my love for you" he said with mock anger and hurt.

"Stop your drama and get on with it already. My curiosity needs to be feared ignorant boy…" she replied playfully scolding him.

"Well a select few Olympians have decided to have a friendly contest in Crete and since it is close to your abode, I thought it would be nice if you help us organise it."

"When is this 'friendly contest?' of yours?" Kore asked raising her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow."

"And by 'select few Olympians', you mean…."

"Well Athena, Artemis, Hebe, Rhene, Aite, Ares, Dionysus and a special guest."

"Special guest?"

"A rather sunny guy, yes." Hermes replied not bothering to hide his smirk. It was rare to see this carefree goddess blush with embarrassment.

"So you will use me for arrangements then desert me when you face my mother. You are truly courageous indeed" Kore snapped.

"Aww… come on sweet heart, don't be cross. I promise I will personally make sure that you take part in the gala tomorrow. Happy?"

"I shall find a suitable place in Crete and inform you tomorrow. Don't blabber about my part in this to anyone else, lest it reach my mother's ears and I be locked away for the rest of eternity."

"That's a good girl"

Their evening stroll stretched into early night and Kore did not realize just how much time had passed until they saw an agitated dryad running towards them. She gave them a hasty bow and began-

"Milady, we have been searching up and down for you-"

"I know, I know, I am late. Tell mother not to fret, I will come shortly-"

"No great goddess, it is not your mother. It is Macris."

"What of Macris?" Kore asked, her gut twisting with an unpleasant feeling.

"Milady…. I am so sorry."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what it is!" Kore replied, her patience waning.

The dryad gave Hermes an uncomfortable look and then turned towards Kore in the way of asking if it was okay to reveal the sensitive news in front of an Olympian. Kore wouldn't have minded it in other situations but she had a shrewd suspicion that an Olympian was involved in this. Everyone in Sicily knew Macris' history with the gods.

"I am so sorry Hermes-" Kore began

"I understand Kore. I shall meet with you tomorrow" Hermes placed a chaste kiss on her hand and took off.

"Now tell me the matter."

"Miladay…. It looks like Macris was assaulted in Crete. A naiad found her covered in her own blood in a cave shortly before dusk. She briefed the naiad of the attack in her dying breath and when the young nymph tried to call for help, Macris unable to stand the humiliation of someone seeing her in that pitiable state, embraced the Grim Reaper with her own hands."

The words fell like thunder on Kore's ears.

She couldn't breathe properly. "Wh-what…. Macris….. no way…." She whispered.

Surely this was some kind of sick joke. Macris was a strong woman. She wouldn't succumb to death like that. But the evidences were strong. Even though her mind denied processing it, Kore knew that this was true. And that realization broke her from her bout of shock. The tears flowed as the impact of the news sunk into her.

Macris, her dear Macris who told her bedtime stories, took her walking when her mother was busy, taught her how to weave flowers was dead.

Dead. The word itself sounded bitter.

And then another horrible realization hit Kore.

Macris had committed suicide. Macris had committed an unforgivable sin. Macris was condemned.

* * *

The night was cloudy. There was no starlight to guide Kore through the woods. As soon as she heard the news about her dear friend and close companion, she sent word through the dryad to her mother saying that she will stay with Macris' mortal friends to give her a proper burial and return the next day.

But it was not Macris' island she was heading to. For all Kore cared, Macris was murdered and she sought justice. Maybe this death was insignificant to the other gods but to her every life mattered. Just the picture of Macris' boys eagerly waiting for her return every dusk, brought tear to Kore's eyes. Whoever had committed this heinous sin had not only killed a woman but had also torn apart a family. They shall not go unpunished. With all these thoughts to fuel her purpose, Kore walked with swift steps into the woods.

The woods looked unfriendly in the darkness. She had been here hundreds of times in the daylight, but this was her first venture in the night. She heard a wolf howl in the background _._ It was so dark that she could not see the back of her own hand. _Only if I had learnt how to produce firelight from Hestia!_ She thought, wishing she were more equipped.

After some more time walking in the dark, Kore saw smoke coming from somewhere ahead. Farther, the trees were thinning and she could spot a light. Sounds of dogs barking reached her ears.

When she reached the clearing she saw a battered down cottage. It looked dull and dirty and on closer inspection she noticed that broken pieces of glass, pottery mixed with clay and mud made the house. Odd trinkets and charms hung over the door and on the old oak door itself was a strange symbol which looked like three lines under a curve, all of them pierced by a straight line.

Two hounds were tied in the space before the house and they barked non-stop at Kore. She could do nothing but stare until the door opened.

"Boys, quiet!" said a croaky voice. Before Kore stood a woman bent with age. She had wrinkles all over her face and her hair was a mixture of white and dirty grey. She wore earrings which were so large and looked so heavy that her earlobes hung over an inch long. She wore multiple chains and rings and her nose was pierced.

If Kore hadn't had so much resolve, she would have retched.

"Who could this be…..?" said the crone stepping closer to Kore. She raised a hand to Kore's cheek, pinching it in a seemingly grandmotherly fashion, but Kore retreated quickly. This was a woman who was not to be easily trusted.

"I want your help." Kore said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Hm… and what help would a beautiful girl such as yourself want from a poor lady like me?" her cloy words sickened Kore. She understood the mortal's insinuation. She expected payment.

Kore dangled a piece of amethyst before the woman's head and said in an authoritative tone, "Both of us know you are a witch pretending be Atropos, one of the Fates. And you must also know that impersonating an immortal is a damnable hubris. I mean business. You can either take this and give me what I want or risk being exposed."

Even in the moonlight Kore could see the colour drain out of the woman's face. "What do you desire?" she whisperes in a shaken tone.

"I want to learn a ritual."

"Which one?"

"The one that will take me to the Underworld."

* * *

Charon flexed his fingers gingerly. Rowing the dead up and down all day without rest made even the immortal souls tired. He banked the ferry on the other end of the Acheron, away from the souls of the restless unburied. It was one of the pains that came with his job- watching the souls with no money wander helplessly because he wouldn't let them enter. Guilt was merciless. But there were laws for the Underworld and Hades Aidoneus himself could not defy them.

All material wealth to the above world went from the Underworld. And the Underworld would not admit anyone who was not grateful. Contrary to general belief, the coins were neither a bribe nor payment to Charon, but a tribute to the Netherworld itself.

Just as he was about to call it a day and retire, Charon saw a bright light come from across the river. He squinted his eyes, viewing with more precision than mortal eyes could dream of.

On the other bank was a soul, dressed in pure white. Only the soul didn't look dead. It looked alive …..

And very much like a goddess.

* * *

"Thanatos! Thanatos!"

Thanatos who was carrying several scrolls and parchments from the scribes to the Judges, looked around to find Charon running towards him.

"What's the matter Charon?" he inquired, genuinely concerned. Seeing Charon _inside_ the Palace of the Underworld was almost as rare as seeing Hades _above_ the Underworld.

"There is a girl waiting on the banks of the Acheron, claiming to be a goddess. She demands an audience with the Lord."

"What?!" Thanatos took flight even as his brain was processing the information. "Charon, notify Rhadamanthus immediately. Lord Hades won't be pleased."

* * *

 _This place is eerily quiet…._ Thought Kore as she sat down on a rock near the river bed. Personally she had never been anywhere outside Greece. She looked around her.

This river was much bigger than any river she had seen in Enna. Her meagre knowledge of the Other Side told her that this one must be Acheron, the river of pain.

When she had entered, she had crossed the boundary of the two worlds at the junction of three rivers, Phlegethon, the river of fire, Cocytus, the river of woe and Acheron. She had walked along the bank of the river for what seemed like hours before she had seen any form of light. It had been one of the scariest experiences in her life.

She would not have blindly taken this path had the witch not clearly told her that she had to follow the Acheron in the dark till she saw the fearsome Ferryman of the rivers of the Underworld, Charon.

Right when she had thought that she would faint of thirst and fatigue, she had seen a mild blue light. Quite literally, a ray of hope. As she neared, she had noticed the Ferryman rowing away, to the opposite bank. She had signalled to him and he had turned and rowed the mammoth ferry towards her with such speed and vigour that she had considered running away.

"Are you alive?" were the first words she had heard in hours.

"Very much, thank you. I would like to meet the Lord of the Underworld. Please." She couldn't keep the desperation from seeping into her voice.

"What's your name?"

Kore had hesitated before answering. 'Kore' the sweet maiden didn't seem like a name she would use in such a macabre place such as this. She wanted the denizens of the Underworld to take her seriously. What name would serve that purpose?...

But before she could think up of a name, the Ferryman was rowing away already. "Hey! Come back here!" Kore had shouted and it had echoed throughout the vast cavern. Cavern was an understatement.

"Wait" was the only reply she had received.

Now as she looked around, she noticed that high up, on the ceiling, dark shiny objects were embedded. The ceiling was rough and fresh. It was not polished like in Olympus. But the raw nature of the place made her feel oddly comfortable…..

Her peaceful train of thought was broken when she saw two men approaching her. One was Charon on his boat and another was a thin man with obsidian eyes who seemed to be floating on top of the water. He had white blond hair and everything from his triangular face to his waxy skin to his white wings was _creepy_.

The man smoothly landed on the bank next to her and Charon anchored his ferry.

"I am Thanatos and I have been told that you seek an audience with our Lord." Spoke the winged man. "Before that I would like to know how you found the entrance to the Underworld. We were under the impression that it was well concealed."

"It was very difficult to spot it, yes. What with all those vines and plants covering the entrance. But I had sources tell me the precise location, which made it easier for me."

"What 'sources' may I know?" the man asked in a careful voice, taking the bait exactly as she wanted.

"Wouldn't an audience with your Lord prove a fair price for that information?" she said, keeping her tone neutral.

Frustration flashed in Thanatos' eyes and he did not respond for a few seconds, waiting for her to budge. Kore stood firm. After sometime he seemed to understand that she meant business and grudgingly motioned towards the ferry.

"This better be good" he said and took off.

Once he was gone, Kore let a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Here we go!_ She thought as the ferry set in motion.

* * *

"You lo-look ammmmaziii-ng.*hiccough* Lord Dionysus….." the nymph lying on top of him blabbered. The one lying across was playing with her hair sleepily, under the impression that it was his hand. Dionysus himself had a giddy smile on his face, the after effects of the most powerful wine in Olympus.

The door of his chambers suddenly flew open and Athena stormed in. The chaste goddess was not made a least bit uncomfortable by the sight before her. Two half- naked nymphs with a drunken Dionysus. She had spent too much time in Olympus for that.

"Get up Dionysus. I have serious matters to discuss with you"

"Serious matters? With me? Did you too have a shot yesterday 'thena?" replied Dionysus drowsily.

Athena, who had no patience for this, kicked the nymph on top of him. She shrieked, waking up her friend. They saw the livid goddess and scrambled away hastily.

This effectively brought the wine-god to his senses. "What the hell woman?!"

"Macris is dead."

"Macris who?"

Athena shot him a disgusted look. "Macris, the woman who cared for you when you were a babe. Even though she knew she would incur Hera's wrath for that as you were one of Zeus' illegitimate children, she did so and got _banished_ from her homelands. If I were you Dionysus, I would be scouring Hellas to find her attacker, not sleeping with these vermin." She said.

"Holy Olympus" whispered Dionysus who had gone white in the face. "This is not going unpunished Athena."

"Before that you might want to go to Crete to attend her funeral. Kore is there too." Athena said. Dionysus exited.

* * *

The ferry ride was quiet. Under normal circumstances, Kore would have made an effort to initiate conversation and break the tension. But today she was too absorbed in her own sorrow that she didn't even notice when they had reached their destination.

The biggest building she had ever seen, lay before her eyes. The walls themselves were made up of a rich deep brown material which looked black until you observed keenly. Here too dark stones were embedded here and there. There were no elaborate carvings or designs. In fact, the basic structure was quite straight-forward. But it was anything but simple. There was such finery and skill in the very cut of a pillar that one would be tempted to run their hands along the wall.

"Wait in the pergola for the escort" Charon grunted. In the distance a tall thin man approached her. He appeared to be in his fifties, judging by his graying hair. But also judging by the pale way he looked, he might as well be a dead person.

"I am Rhadamanthus, judge of the Asian souls. Follow me young lady." He appeared quite friendly and had a _fatherly_ air around him. Kore's fears subsided a little, and by the looks of it, she was going to need all the wit and courage in the world.

At the far end of the exasperatingly long corridor, Kore spotted the most majestic and royal doors ever. It was beautiful. It was intimidating.

"Are you ready?" Rhadamanthus asked, glancing at her sideways. Kore took a deep breath. Rhadamanthus knocked thrice and the doors opened.

Inside, the gigantic hall was empty except for wooden benches with parchments and quills on one side and railings on the other. In the far end, right in the middle was a single throne. An exact replica of what she saw in Olympus during her first meeting. Obsidian throne with black diamonds forming the outline of an asphodel.

On that throne sat the fate of her friend. The God of Riches. The Lord of the Underworld.

On that throne sat Hades Aidoneus.


	5. The Propitiation

A/N: Thank you everyone for you reviews. It means so much! If you feel that some part is not clear, please ask me. Hope you like this one.

* * *

The incessant rain had left the ground soggy. Thunder rumbled in the overcast night sky and the Theoi themselves seemed to mourn Macris' death.

The petrichor filled his nostrils as Dionysus bent down the soil, holding Macris' hand. His eyes filled with tears. His face twisted with grief and his sob slowly turned into a scream of rage and fury, directed toward the sky. He cursed a lifetime of madness for whoever had caused this.

In Olympus, a flower wilted.

* * *

Kore's footsteps echoed through the monumental hall.

She walked right to the centre to address one of the most powerful souls in the world.

Oddly, she did not feel half as nervous as she did at Olympus. It was the dark atmosphere, Kore concluded. The aura of this place was like an intoxicant. It dulled your senses and put you in a mood for reflection and things of its like.

And then there was the ruler.

Hades Aidoneus was a formidable sight. He was perhaps the tallest god she had seen and his jet-black wavy hair was carelessly stroked back, as if it had fallen over his face and he had found it annoying. He was not bulky like Zeus or Poseidon but something about his physique just made one feel a little insecure, like they would be completely defenceless against him in a combat. He was clean-shaven and held himself regally. His posture spoke of self-esteem and a no nonsense character.

 _Time to put your negotiating skills to test Kore!_ Kore thought as she carefully chose her moves.

She bowed down to him, low enough to show the respect he deserved but not too low so as to cajole him. Knowing that old and royal deities were quite sensitive to the body language of the younger ones and that they took offence easily, Kore waited for Hades to initiate conversation.

But apparently the Lord of Riches did not bother to do so and had absolutely no qualms in staring at her with those icy blue eyes until she felt like she might just vaporise on the he wanted to make people feel self-conscious by staring at them in that appraising manner, then mission accomplished! For Kore started wishing she hadn't worn that white, girly outfit.

Unable to tolerate it any longer, she spoke, "Lord Hades Aidoneus, I am Kore, goddess of spring, daughter of Demeter Anesidora. I seek a favour from you milord. Please hear to my request."

Hades gazed at her for another moment and then nodded, giving her permission to continue. Kore took another deep breath. She was moments away from knowing if her friend could be saved.

"My dear friend and mother to two, Macris, was recently attacked and she…. died" Kore whispered the last word after hesitating a beat. Saying it out loud had certain finality to it that Kore did not like.

"I know that you must see thousands of deceased souls every day, but to me, her life was more valuable than any words could express. I plead you sir, to make an exception, not because I am a goddess, but for the sake of the basic, beautiful value of compassion. Please."

It was not the most convincing argument she had ever spoke, but it was clear that her words were honest if nothing else. And the Dis Pater valued this quality very much.

There was silence after Kore's talk. Rhadamanthus was standing in the far corner, near the door, being a dutiful escort. Kore stood with her hands behind her back, fingers crossed. Hades was leaning back in his throne, a hand under his chin, eyebrows slightly pulled, in an expression of concentration.

After a commendable period of time, he spoke, "Demeter's daughter….. You have courage, I give you that. But what makes you think that I would want to make an exception?If the 'basic value of compassion' were to be applied, then I should make an exception for every widow who has lost a husband, for every sister who has lost a brother, for every father who has lost a daughter."

He paused and Kore, with a sense of foreboding, knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"I cannot make an exception."

There you go. Simple and final. No buts, ifs…..

"Sorry" he said. He did not sound sorry at all.

Tears threatened to fall from Kore's eyes. No _, no, no. Not before him, not here!_ She gulped and went for her second chance.

A negotiation.

"I understand that you cannot give her back. The fact that there are two boys up there, with no parents or relatives, completely new to the outside world, with no one to look after them won't make any difference to this situation, will it?" she said with a wry smile.

Hades did not say anything nor did his face betray any emotion.

"I also know that to commit suicide is a sin. That it is punishable in the afterlife. If you cannot afford to let a soul leave this realm then at least please spare her from damnation.

Macris always liked to be in control of her life. And she couldn't give something as important as death to some cheap coward who attacks unarmed women. She had valued her honour more than her life itself. That is a brave deed. If it were up to me, I would have rewarded her for her valor. But the least you can do is save her from further pain when she is in your realm"

Kore was not sure, but she saw something flash across Hades' eyes.

"Are you instructing me on how to run my kingdom girl?" he asked in a slow tone, but it was not threatening. It was more… amused. That is, if you can tell his emotions apart.

"No sir, I am making sure that Macris doesn't fall victim to superficial judgement."

Rhadamanthus' head snapped up, eyes looking at Kore with disbelief. _No one_ questioned the Rich One's judgement. He was extraordinarily skilled at judging the souls, and did not take it kindly when someone suggested otherwise. This girl was in dangerous waters.

Kore realised the harshness and insolence of her sentence a tad too late. _Uh oh._

Hades looked stunned for a moment, and then, impossibly, he smiled. Not a full smile, but this amused half-smile, with his eyebrows rising. "I almost forgot you are Zeus' daughter."

Kore flushed red.

"But fear not goddess of spring, the system of this realm is as flawless as you can expect. Unlike yours where the gods can do anything and there is no one to question them, we make sure everyone gets what they deserve, irrespective of their status."

He paused for a moment, calculating if he should reveal the next bit of information. He decided to continue.

"Your friend Macris has already been spared from Tartarus, under the understanding that she will serve one-hundred years as a maid in the palace. She is one another among the few exceptional cases who have committed sins due to compelling circumstances. She is at peace." He spoke.

Relief flooded Kore. Macris was safe. She was peaceful. She might even find happiness.

"And by your own advice, follow the 'basic value of compassion' and take care of that mortal's boys. _That_ is the best _you_ can do."

Truth be told, Kore was surprised. The Lord of Souls was known for his indifference to the affairs of the above world. But this piece of advice was very considerate and _pragmatic_.

An odd memory flashed before Kore's eyes….

" _Athena, why is Aunt Hera crying?" asked a small girl with shiny tight locks of black hair, to the Goddess of War._

" _She is crying because she is regretting something."_

 _The child Kore remembered her sister teaching her that 'regret' meant wishing that one hadn't done something or some deed specifically._

" _What is she regretting?"_

" _Losing her best brother."_

Then Kore hadn't understood what that meant, but now looking at the Underworld, its subjects, the orderliness, Kore concluded that Hades must have been that 'best brother'. But were skill and efficiency alone enough to define one's character? Wasn't personality a major part of it? Does that mean Hades is better in more than one way?

Before she could ponder more, Kore felt someone touch her elbow and her eyes snapped up to see that it was Rhadamanthus.

Hades was on his feet and saying, "I hope you are satisfied. And it would be appreciated if you do not go around speaking about this encounter to nymphs and muses. The Underworld has other duties than receiving relatives of the newly deceased."

With that he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

* * *

The two boys were holding on to each other, looking scared and unsure. They were hardly five years old and their lives had shown them the taste of pain and sorrow already. Basil the older twin had sandy hair while Belen favoured Macris in his appearance with his auburn hair had freckled face.

The sky had cleared from the late night rainfall, and a beautiful dawn broke through. But nothing could change the sad air in the area, Dionysus thought as he walked over to the kids.

Macris had been cremated very early in the morning according to custom and Dionysus had done every ritual. Now as he faced the boys, he wondered if he should have asked them to do a couple rites.

"Do not worry boys…. You will be fine….someone will take care of you…" Dionysus himself realized how bad he sounded. He was never one for emotional speeches or moral support. It was usually the goddesses who were good at this. Kore in particular, always knew the exact right thing to say to make a person feel better. Only if she had been here….

And then he remembered something. Athena told him that Kore was at the funeral. He looked around. She most obviously was not here.

He asked a woman who was carrying some water for the mourners "Was the spring goddess here last night before I came?"

"No milord, we haven't heard from her lady yet." The woman replied.

Dionysus remembered Demeter inviting him to Enna once the funeral was over, and asking him to bring Kore along.

So if Kore was not in Enna _or_ Crete, then where was she?

* * *

"Let me escort you to the river milady" Rhadamanthus implored her quietly.

 _Its over. Macris is safe._ Kore thought to herself as Rhadamanthus walked her back to the entrance. Even though Kore knew that there was no way Macris was ever coming back and that the best she could hope for was to save Macris from a cruel and unjust fate, somehow it felt wrong that this should end so abruptly.

In her anxiousness to get the Rich One to accept her logic, Kore had forgotten to ask Hades if she can see Macris. Now she realised that this might as well be the last chance to see her friend.

 _What to do now_? She did not have the heart to appeal to the Lord of the Realm once more. Rhadamanthus was her only hope.

"Rhadamanthus… in what capacity do you work here?" Kore inquired softly.

Rhadamanthus, who looked a little taken aback, replied, "As I told you milady, I work as the judge of the Asian souls and I am also the Lord of Elysium."

"Elysium?"

"The place where the souls of the blessed go milady."

"Can you take me to Macris? Hades need not know."

Kore did not know if the affronted look he gave her was for the crisp and bold question or for using his Lord's name casually, without respect.

"There is _nothing_ in the Netherworld that my Lord does not know, milady." He said in a controlled voice.

"Well then, we are doing nothing wrong are we? He knows what we are doing and we need not fear anything." This girl has some nerve, thought Rhadamanthus.

"I am afraid this can't happen milady." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Rhadamanthus, please. I promise that I will do nothing but just see her from far away. I just want to know how she is faring. Please." She begged him.

At this, he appeared conflicted. It would definitely not be liked by Lord Hades but what harm could there be in helping one girl?

After a few more seconds of hesitation, he came to his decision.

"I will show you to the servants' quarters, but you shall not exceed five minutes. If you are satisfied with that milady, then I can allow this."

Kore beamed. Rhadamanthus couldn't help but smile a little at this. He did not get to see something as innocent and happy as a smile of pure joy, often in this place.

He turned to lead her through the palace once again. "This way milady."

"Rhadamanthus" she called.

He turned around with a look of polite inquiry.

"Please stop calling me 'milady'"

Rhadamanthus smiled.

* * *

Artemis strode with purpose in the woods. Perhaps Kore had lost her way? The woods could be a little confusing for first timers. But deep down Artemis knew this was not true because even though Demeter restricted her daughter from visiting these areas, Kore would definitely have ventured once or twice out of her curiosity and spirit for adventure.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Artemis' heart went lower. Dionysus had had the presence of mind to inform her rather than Demeter who would have probably lost her mind with worry.

But the search was proving to be vain and if Artemis didn't find Kore at least by noon, then Demeter will start suspecting that something was wrong and the matter will have to be exposed and _that_ would be a disaster.

In case Kore had only wandered off a bit or something simple like that, then once she was back, Demeter would lock her away for the rest of eternity.

Silently begging Helios to ride the sun chariot a little slower today, Artemis renewed her search with more vigour.

* * *

 _This place has no sense of time_ thought Kore as she was being led into yet another intimidating regal corridor. For the first two turns, Kore tried remembering the way but then just stopped trying. Whoever designed this place must have had a taste for baffling guests.

At last Rhadamanthus stopped before a pair of dull bronze double doors. He turned to look at her and said, "Remember princess, you cannot take any more time than five minutes sharp."

Kore nodded.

The doors opened and Kore saw a surprisingly homely setup inside. It looked like a dormitory, with few four-poster beds on one side and wardrobes on the other. There were dressing curtains in the far corner and lamps all over the walls.

The place was comfortably messy, with a feeling of familiarity. It was also deserted except for two women seated with their heads bowed down over a piece of cloth that both of them were stitching with skill.

One had auburn hair and the other, brunette. The shadowy complexion of their skin told Kore that they were dead shades.

Kore made her way slowly into the room. She was surprised at how soundlessly she moved herself.

When she was close enough, she said in a soft voice that was boomed by the silence and large chamber, "Macris?"

Macris turned around with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Kore?" her voice shook.

Kore pulled her friend into a hug, both females breaking down into tears. Rhadamanthus looked away.

Kore was the first to recover and comforted her friend.

Once Macris had calmed down, Kore held her at arm's length and asked, "Macris, tell me who did this to you. Tell me so I can curse him with an eternity of unhappiness."

There was a fire in Kore's eyes that Macris had never seen before.

"Kore, that is not important. Things like this happen to us mortals all the time. Moreover you can do nothing to him. It will only damage your peace."

Kore opened her mouth to oppose.

Macris held her hand up. "Let me finish. The best revenge is not violence. It is showing that they have failed and that no matter what they do, they cannot suppress our spirit.

Live the life of a man. Do not cower under the protection of your house. Explore, learn as much as you can. Show the world that no matter how many times we are beaten down, we will rise back with more vigour.

Be an example that the younger ones can look up to Kore. I am sorry my boys will never know me. But at least they will know that their mother fought till the end."

"But Macris, what is the point if we don't know the purpose of your 'fight'. Do you mean to tell me that someone demanded something of you? Could you have been saved if you had done that?This is so confusing Macris. How do you expect me to cope with all this?" Kore looked to be on the verge of tears once again.

Rhadamanthus cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but it is getting late ladies."

Kore paid no heed. She was looking at Macris with desperation in her eyes.

"Stop thinking too much Kore. Consider this a mishap. Just remember my words. You can rise again and again. You are a phoenix. Never give up. A phoenix, Kore."

What was it with the phoenix? What does she mean by 'rise again'? Will Kore be attacked? Was this something planned? Even worse, had Macris died defending Kore?

Macris continued, "And….. please take care of my boys. You needn't take full responsibility for them. Just…just make sure they… get three meals a day." Her voice cracked.

Rhadamanthus had started leading Kore away by the elbow. Kore turned with a look of utter sorrow but she stayed strong for the sake of her friend.

"I will look after your boys Macris. I promise." They were near the door. "Take care. We all love you." Kore shouted over her shoulder. Macris managed a small watery smile for her friend.

That was the last thing Kore saw before the doors closed behind her.

* * *

"No Dionysus, there is no sign of her." Artemis said, in a defeated voice.

The sun was straight above their heads and seemed to burn a little harder in a way of reminding them that their time for small-scale search is over.

Dionysus appeared troubled. "We should bring this to Helios' notice. He sees everything under the sun, doesn't he? There is no way he could have missed what happened to Kore."

Artemis shook her head vehemently. "Taking this to a titan means Zeus knows about it. And if Zeus knows it, he will send the entire pantheon in search of her. Demeter will be distraught by the knowledge her daughter is missing. It will create too much scene, Dion. Let's keep this quiet for as long as possible and continue searching for some more time."

Dionysus seemed to consider her view. It seemed sensible. "Then let's at least call Athena and Hermes for help. Their skills could be very useful and they are not tell tales either." He said.

As Dionysus was invoking the other two deities, Artemis was silently praying to whatever power ruled the gods, to keep her sister safe.

* * *

Kore didn't think about the effect a meeting with Macris would have on her. But now, she realised that the urge for tears wouldn't stop. She also realised that when you lose something you love, you need to let go once and for all. Seeing it for another brief time will only worsen your grief and _tantalise_ you with mirage-like happiness.

She was so miserable that she didn't even thank Rhadamanthus for the risk he had put himself into, for her sake.

Rhadamanthus turned at the sound of her sniffling and saw her wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve. His eyes became soft and he gave her a handkerchief.

"Thank you" Kore said trying to smile.

"Not at all, princess." He replied.

She smiled at that and said, "Now I see that you have taken a liking to 'princess.'"

He smiled back at her, but it was not a happy smile. "You remind me of my princess." He offered no other explanation, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

They walked in silence till the river Acheron where Rhadamanthus left her under Charon's responsibility.

Kore could already see Thanatos waiting on the other bank. He was perhaps waiting to see her meet her end of their bargain. Kore sighed and boarded the ferry.

Something felt amiss.

"I hope you come back to our humble realm princess." Rhadamanthus said.

"You mean it Rhadamanthus?" she asked, eyebrows raising.

"From the bottom of my heart."

That's when she realised with horror that the slightly hollow feeling was because she was perhaps seeing this place for the last time. Despite the not so warm welcome and macabre nature of this world, there was something about it that attracted her to it. _Rubbish Kore, stop getting carried away so easily._ She chided herself.

"Thank you Rhadamanthus"

The ferry set in motion. Kore turned to find Charon staring at her and then at Rhadamanthus, as if he was surprised by this friendship.

He motioned for her to sit on the plank in the ferry. _Wow. Being on the good side of one chthonic person has its effects doesn't it?_ Thought Kore as she saw Charon's change in behavior.

This showed that the denizens of the Underworld were quite close to each other and that they valued each other's opinion greatly.

It also showed that they could be quite judgemental to newcomers. Not everything was rainbows and sunshine was it?

The ferry banked on the other bank. Thanatos touched down from floating mid air on his wings. Kore could swear that she saw a smirk ghost his features.

"So lady spring, think we had a deal hmm?"

* * *

Kore was absolutely exhausted when she ascended from the inconspicuous cave hidden behind creepers which served as the pathway to the Other side.

The sun was nowhere to be seen on the sky but its light lingered. For a moment Kore was confused whether it was dusk or dawn. But the light was rapidly leaving.

 _Oh no! I have missed an entire day!_ Kore had planned to be back before dawn just in time for the cremation, so that no one will notice her detour.

Now everyone must know she was missing. How was she going to manage her mother? Her only hope was the poor speed of the mortals' communication. As long as there hadn't been a god in the funeral, she had a chance for convincing her mother about her absence.

But even with all these pressures, Kore was too tired to be worried. All she wanted to do was to go home and appreciate the _presence_ of her mother.

She thought of Basil and Belen who had to spend every night here after without the comfort of a mother's arms. She thought of a proverb Athena had once told her, _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_.

Silently glad for her good memory of directions, Kore navigated her way back home through the woods, lost in random thoughts.

* * *

In another corner of the very same woods, a witch who knew too much opened the door to her cottage.

Death greeted her with a sickle in his hand.

* * *

The dim light thrown by the lamps on the wall provided an eerie atmosphere to the already intimidating Judgement Hall. The Lord of Underworld was deep in thought.

Opposite him stood a goddess with long midnight black hair and iridescent eyes. She was so tall that Hades was only a couple inches taller than her. Her eyes held a knowledge that only countless years could give.

"Fine. Let us give her homage. But if she crosses her line even once, then that's it." The Rich One spoke. "I have enough daemons under my control and now Discord is knocking at our doors." He muttered.

Hecate smiled.

There was a knock on the doors. Hades motioned them open. Behind, stood Thanatos.

"My lord, I have found the woman. She is a witch. She had practiced Necromancy, and with her contacts with the dead, she had found the ritual to bring the living to our realm." He spoke.

"Is she dead?" asked Hades.

"Yes milord. Her time was over anyway."

"Give her the waters of Lethe immediately. I shall judge her personally." said Hades. "But still there is the matter of the mortal, Macris."

He turned to Hecate.

"Hecate, notify Minos. I will be gone tomorrow. A trip to Olympus is in order."

* * *

Theoi- Ancient Greek word for gods- sky gods especially.

*There is no mythological reference to Macris having children. Basil and Belen are purely fiction.

*Ancient Greeks usually preferred to conduct funerals just before dawn.


	6. Changes Made

"Wake up Kore… wake up!" Demeter was shaking her daughter hard. Oof. This girl can sleep like a rock thought Demeter. The previous day had taken its toll on the poor goddess. She was so exhausted that it was almost past noon when her mother lost patience and came to wake her up.

Kore groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. "frrive more minutes maa…" she droned sleepily." Demeter couldn't help but smile at this cute gesture of her daughter. But a young lady mustn't stay in the bed for so long. Sighing Demeter opened the drapes on the window letting the harsh rays of afternoon sunlight hit the sleeping girl.

A very unhappy face came out of the blanket with eyes squinted. "Why are you always so very intent on ruining my sleep?"

"Forget that Kore, but where _have_ you been? Last night you just mumbled something about 'getting caught up' and slept off. I didn't push you because you looked so very tired.

But I for a fact know that you were not at the funeral. We were worried sick! Dionysus and Artemis were going up and down searching for you!"

Holy Uranus. In all the action, Kore had totally forgotten to form an excuse for her absence. _Think fast, think fast_ she told herself.

Demeter was looking at her expectantly. Kore blabbered the first words that came to her mind, "I got caught up in the rain….." She groaned inwards. This was one of the lamest excuses in the world. _I am going get busted…._ Kore thought, bracing for her mother's response.

"Oh! Of course, it was quite the downpour wasn't it? Then how did you manage to find your way back?" Demeter inquired, with genuine curiosity.

"I… um.. stayed in a nymph's cottage." One lie leads to another and so, by the end of the hour, Kore had managed to build a full-blown story about a night she hadn't had at all.

When Demeter was satisfied that her daughter was telling the truth, she went down to make some food for Kore. Gods didn't need food, but who wouldn't want a nice meal from the hands of the goddess of harvest?

Only when her mother exit the room did Kore dare breathe her sigh of relief. Now she would have to remember every lie she had said or it would be a huge mess later.

Thank luck for it looked like there had actually been a downpour the previous evening.

After refreshing and treating herself to her mother's food, Kore dressed up for a small trek. "Where are you off to girl?" asked Demeter.

"To visit the nymphs." Came the reply.

The nymphs were enjoying the lazy morning sun in the pond. When they saw Kore they squealed with joy. They started babbling questions. "Miss Kore! We have so much to tell you."

"Where have you been Miss Kore?'

"Did you hear about…."

"There was absolute-"

Kore laughed at their enthusiasm. True, nymphs were fickle creatures, but they are fun to be around and if you can tolerate non-stop talking, then you will find yourself liking their company.

"Okay everyone, pipe down!" Kore said, smiling. "I am here all day, and we can have fun talking."

They did have fun, most of which included gossip and laughing and playing in the water. Still, it was quite mood-elevating and by the time Kore left for lunch, it was with a big smile and a bigger heart.

When she entered her house in Enna, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis and Athena were crowded in the courtyard.

Artemis was the first one to reach to her. She pulled Kore into a tight hug. "I am so glad you are alright."

"Where have you been Kore? We were up and down searching for you!" said Dionysus.

"I got caught up in the rain. I couldn't visit the funeral. I stayed at a nymph's cottage."

"Which nymph exactly?" asked Hermes, his eyebrows rising. He was suspicious. He knew her well enough to know that she was not one who would be stopped by the rain.

"Her name is Cailey."

Hermes didn't look convinced, but the others were okay with it. He was about to interrogate further when Athena cut him short with a pointed look. "We are having a meeting this evening about a serious problem Kore. Would you like to join?" she asked, turning to her.

Startled by the sudden change of subject, Kore stuttered. "Wha- oh sure. That is if Lady Grain is okay with it…" she added sheepishly.

Athena laughed and said, "Don't worry Kore, 'Lady Grain' is also invited and now she won't want her precious darling alone in the night will she?"

"Settled then." Smiled Kore.

* * *

In Olympus, Zeus was as usual enjoying himself with some nymph when Lord Hades entered. Zeus' head snapped up. Hades' presence could always be easily detected by the sudden chillness in the air, even though he was quiet as a cat. But now he looked quiet like a predator eyeing its prey.

"Zeus." He greeted the Lord of the gods coldly.

"Brother." Zeus nodded back. He could just say that Hades was not in a good mood. But that was not saying anything as Hades was _never_ in a good mood, thought Zeus.

"I received a latest gift from you Zeus. A dead mortal, by the name of Macris. Any specific reason why you chose to kill her?"

"What are you talking about?" Zeus countered.

"Don't pretend" spat Hades. "I know a liar when I see one. The only question is _why_?"

Zeus opened his mouth once as if to refuse the claim, but then one look into his elder brother's icy eyes told him that it was not happening.

He huffed and then sighed, "Why do you care anyways? Not like the death of one woman affects your realm. Or were you planning on screwing her?" Zeus asked, with a wolfish grin.

Hades rose so swiftly from his chair that it screeched backwards by a meter. He eyed his brother coldly and said, "You disgust me." There was so much weight in those words that Zeus almost seemed to shrink.

He tried to play cool out of it. "Calm down brother, it was just a joke!" he laughed boisterously.

Hades took seat. "I am just giving you an option Zeus. You can either give me the information I want or I can just let slip this piece of news to Hera… and by the looks of it, it would seem that you murdered Macris out of anger…presumably because she refuse to lay with you." Hades spoke silkily, but there was danger in his tone.

Zeus flushed red. "Are you threatening me?! _Me_ , the King of Gods?"

It was Hades' turn to smile. Only it was not a smile. It was a smirk. "Relax Zeus. I only said I will speak to Hera. Or is your wife 'threatening' to you?" he gave Zeus a complete villain smirk which screamed, _you are not half the man I am._ Zeus seemed to fume. But he knew better than to lose his temper with Hades Aidoneus, Lord of the Underworld and Tartar.

"Hades. I have my own reasons. But if you insist-" there was a knock on the door and Hades' lips set in a hard line. He _hated_ being interrupted.

"Come in." said Zeus. In came a servant, looking a little scared that she had disturbed these two Lords in their conversation. She resolutely stared at Zeus as she spoke, "Greetings m' lords. I hate to interrupt but the Great Titaness, Mother of Gods, Lady Rhea is here. And she wants an audience immediately."

"Oh. That is unusual. She usually lets me know when she's-" Zeus started but the Rhea pushed the servant aside and entered the hall.

Rhea was a petite female, with brown hair like Demeter and golden eyes, like Hera. She looked somewhere around forty mortal years of age but one was not to be deceived by appearance. This was a deity who had lived more years than a mortal could even imagine. And she was the mother of the six most powerful gods in the world, wife and daughter of two titan kings.

But right now, there was only distress on her face. She didn't look at Zeus. Her eyes were only for her eldest son, Hades. Hades however refused to look at her and was instead trying to burn a hole into the wall behind her, with his eyes.

Zeus looked back and forth between them and cleared his throat, hoping to ease the tension, "What a pleasant surprise mother. Why don't you come join us, we were just having a chat. We can have tea later. Dionysus said he was concocting a special recipe…"

"Why don't you even give me the chance to talk to you? Just listen to me once Aidoneus!" Rhea paid no heed to Zeus. She was talking to Hades, and looked like she might burst into tears any moment.

"Another day perhaps, Zeus. And don't forget what I asked. I expect an answer." With these words, Hades left the hall, his robe billowing behind him as he swiftly walked out.

"Aidon-" Rhea called after him, but the door closed with a bang.

* * *

Back at Enna, Athena had stayed back to help Kore prepare herself for this 'important meeting'. By the time they were done, Kore was wearing a pretty white chiton with brown belt and a strap on one shoulder. She had her hair done in a simple waterfall braid that was still beautiful.

Kore refused to wear any make-up. But even without that, she was easily the most beautiful next to Aphrodite.

"I want to give the impression that you know how to look good but are also not vain." Said Athena. "And one's attire speaks more for them than they do."

This was Kore's second meeting in Olympus, and she was less nervous. By now she had realized that only few like Athena and Hephaestus actually contributed to the sessions. The others were either looking for an occasion to dress up or for fresh gossip.

This meeting, like the previous one, was open to all gods. Kore, who was not an Olympian, was lingering around the backside of the hall where the minor gods were seated, until Hermes came up to her.

"Hey Kore, Lady Demeter wants you to join us in the front. She doesn't trust you with these 'ghastly minions' she says." Hermes said, shaking his head.

Kore let out a small giggle. Her mother _was_ the queen of epithets. In the front, Kore was surprised to see a wide and long table around which were the thrones of the deities. It was a formidable sight. This table was going to be shared by the most powerful _and_ power-hungry beings.

Slowly the seats filled and Kore who was immersed in a conversation with Artemis was interrupted by Hermes who said, "Looks like he decided to come out of his little dungeon at last. Not that he is any more cheerful here." Disdain clear in his voice.

Kore snapped around to see Lord Hades enter, a telling silence following. Out of respect or fear, Kore did not know. He didn't even look at her once. Not that she minded, just that she thought he would remember her after she traversed into his realm all alone. Not many were known to have done _that._

At last Zeus took his seat and addressed the gathering. "Welcome friends, and family. Today we are here to discuss a seemingly silly issue-" Kore could feel Hades sigh. "But the solution to this will make some major changes to our routines." _Yeah, routines of eating and sleeping with nymphs all day long. Oh, and throw in hiding from angry wives_ , thought Kore.

"The very fact of the matter is that, the population of mortals is increasing by the day. They are breeding like parasites." He smirked, and there were scattered laughs. Kore did not find it amusing. Zeus continued, "And with the growing numbers, grows their grievances. And more grievances mean more work for us. After all, we are here to protect them aren't we?" Here Hades snorted but mildly enough that only Zeus, who was seated next to him, could hear it. Which was probably his intention anyway. Zeus pretended to not have heard him.

"So mortals are flooding Olympus. And seeing as Olympus is home to many gods, if a follower of one god comes here seeking his or her help, the other gods are also disturbed. This is reaching an alarming rate these days. So I have decided to discuss alternatives for this, such that Olympus will not be visited by mortals." He looked expectantly around.

"The discussion may begin."

Athena was the first to speak. "Milord, we can make better use of our temples. Let it not just be a place for us to receive offerings, but also a place to hear to our worshippers. That way, one's followers won't disturb the other. It is almost like having a office for each one of us."

Zeus nodded in approval, but Ares interrupted, "But how many temples will you visit in a day. It is improbable. You can't meet all."

Athena was about to retort, when Artemis said, "Or maybe we can just send Hermes to collect all the bad news." She was smiling patronizingly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I say we demand blood sacrifice. Let them show the depth of their-" Ares began but Athena snapped at him, "Oh shut up."

"Now, now." Zeus said in a firm voice and a fuming Ares went quiet.

Hera, who looked like she was just about to reveal the best idea ever, said, "I say we ask them to write letters. This way, there is no trouble of travelling. We can train the pigeons to collect and deliver messages." She shot a quick look at Hades, checking if he was impressed.

"Or we can just have an invocation."Came a small voice. It was Kore. Lord Hades looked at her for the first time all evening. Hera snapped her head around to face Kore, venom in her eyes, "Who asked your opinion girl? Can't you see the elders talking?"

Kore's face betrayed no emotion at all. She just chewed back the retort. _Don't make trouble._ She told herself. But Zeus nodded, "Continue Persephone. What do mean by invocation?" Kore looked surprised at her father, who had addressed her with her full name. Persephone. Her official name. which was still better than Kore, 'the maiden'.

She shook herself out of her reverie and answered him, "Prayers have power milord. They are capable of travelling great distances. For people in extreme distress, if they pray strong enough, it will reach us."

'What ridiculousness is this? Zeus, you can't let an incompetent girl take over the session! She is speaking childish fantasies. Prayers, travelling? What nonsense!" screamed Hera.

But Lord Hades, who had looked disinterested for most part, looked attentive now, and was staring at Kore like she was puzzle he was trying to figure out. "It is quite true Hera, prayers have powers. They are a form of energy, that is to say, a mild magic. My only question is, how come the young goddess of spring know this while none of the other Olympians do?" he asked, his low deep voice carrying clearly across the hall, a striking contrast to Hera's which was growing shriller with every word.

His eyes were piercing and Kore suddenly felt the back of her neck tickle. The feeling when someone was looking at you from the behind. Except this time, it felt like Lord Hades was not looking _at_ her, rather inside her _mind_.

Feeling nervous, she shifted her gaze to Zeus and spoke, "I observed this at Enna, where mother felt a power call us. We were confused but when we reached the temple-".

"That's enough Kore. Stop building stories. You obviously read this from somewhere. There is nothing wrong in telling that you have limited experience Kore." This time though, it was not Hera. It was Demeter.

Kore felt like she had been slapped.

"Wh- what?" she asked, in a small unbelieving voice.

Demeter gave her a pointed look and then turned to Zeus. "Milord, can I request for a break the session for a while?" Zeus nodded. "Okay, let's break for half an hour."

Instantly, there was the buzzing sound of conversation all around, some stood to get refreshments while Demeter pulled Kore by the hand out of the hall. "Mother-"

"Don't talk."

Once they were out of ear short, Demeter said, "Well what _were_ you thinking young lady?"

"I was just giving a solution mother-"

"Did anybody ask you? How many times have I told you to keep quiet in Olympus?

"But that is so unfair! Why do you always want to crush my voice? Why are you so intent on _not_ hearing what I've got to say? I am not _stupid_ mother, I can think too!" a little bit of hurt was colouring her voice. She did not want to be stupid or _insignificant_. She wanted to be recognised and some tiny part deep inside of Kore, wanted to be cherished.

Cherished like Aphrodite, cherished like Hebe. But no. Kore was the illegitimate child. ' _Dust_ ', in Hera's eyes. She always had to keep quiet, keep her head down. Remain invisible.

Demeter backtracked at once. "Kore darling, I am not saying you are stupid, I am in fact saying you are too intelligent for your own good. Intelligent and beautiful. But this world is not kind to beautiful women. Especially if they are intelligent.

Do you realise what these gods will do to you? What they do to the mortals? They exploit the mortal women. They use them and then throw them away, like toys. Do you think you actually matter to any one of them? They just-"

"I know mother. No need to elaborate" Kore said, her voice hard.

Kore knew that these gods were fickle. That she would be hurt if she trusted anyone of them. But what was worse was the fact that she was not even needed here. She was just a weed. Something unwanted in the grander scheme of things.

And that thought hurt.

Once when Kore had been playing with Hermes when they were both only children, they had so much fun that Kore didn't reach home until it was well past sunset. That's when her mother had reprimanded her saying that she shouldn't trust any Olympian. And then Kore had asked in her child-like innocence, "Even Hermes?"

Her mother had observed her doll green eyes, wide in innocence and sadness and felt her heart break just a little. She had pulled her daughter in a hug and said, "Not even Hermes, sweetheart. Am sorry."

Now that Kore came to think of it, she thought that maybe her mother had a reason. But the young woman that she had become now, would not let go without a fight.

"What about Athena and Artemis? They are independent and smart and beautiful-"

"Kore, don't."

"They are so strong but you will never let me learn anything from them."

"Kore go inside. Let's talk later." Demeter was fuming, but Kore didn't relent.

"Oh, you'll never talk again. This is what you always do mother, never let me talk or grow strong-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T, DAMMIT!" Demeter shouted and Kore looked at her mother, shock in her face.

 _You can't, you can't, you can't_ kept ringing in Kore's ears. But now Demeter, like a balloon burst under pressure, kept going.

"I never let you out Kore because, you can never become strong. I am sorry to say this, but you are just too _weak_! You are only a flower goddess. What else can you do other than grow flowers?" Demeter almost ended with an apologetic tone, but Kore didn't care. She was looking at her mother with wide, unbelieving eyes. Eyes that shone with hurt. With confusion, anger.

Eyes that shone with tears.

"Oh, Kore love,-" Demeter started in a soft voice.

Kore held up a hand. "I am going home mother. Please don't follow me. I need some space."

With those words, Kore left Mt. Olympus, exploring the weight of her mother's words and the feeling of suffocation engulfing her.

* * *

Inside the discussion hall, the meeting had resumed. Voting started for each suggestion, and Kore's suggestion won by a majority. Only a few like Hera and Aphrodite abstained from voting.

"I imagine Demeter is over the moon with happiness over her daughter's brains. Too bad it cannot be used anywhere." Ares said, knowing Demeter was with earshot. Demeter played cool and pretended not to have heard him.

"Zeus, I shall take my leave now. Thank you for having us here." She spoke in a neutral tone, hoping to avoid any further conversation. But Zeus was already busy pacifying a very angry Hera who hated being overruled during the voting. "You chose the little _brat'_ s decision over mine? Me, the Queen of the Gods?"

So Demeter slipped out without being detected, already worrying about her daughter.

* * *

The moon was full. It was surrounded by tiny diamonds on the silky dark blue night sky. Their reflection glistened on the surface of the crystal clear water surface in the pond. The mild sound of leaves rustling with the cool breeze filled the glade.

Kore was seated by the pond and had dipped her hand in the surface of the water. When she moved her hands, the surface was disturbed. The reflection of the moon was distorted. After some time it settled right back to its serene position. The stronger the disturbance she caused, the more ripples that were formed. It took longer for the image to recover. But one thing was constant. Sooner or later, the image came back. Revived. Was reborn. Like a phoenix.

Macris had said something about a phoenix. Kore remembered her saying, 'rise again and again' or something to that effect.

What was it about? Was it a reference to-

A twig snapped. Kore quickly withdrew her hands from the pond and looked up. She didn't have to search for the source of the sound. He stood right in front of her.

"Hello, Persephone Soteira."


	7. Turning Point

A/N I am so sorry I took ages to update. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully the chapter is worth the wait. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Lord Hades looked deathly white in the moonlight. He was dressed in black and almost camouflaged within the night background, but the piercing blue eyes were unmistakable.

"Soteira? Why do you call me Soteira?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling. His blue eyes smouldered as he answered, "I call you Soteira because that is what you are. A Saviour."

 _A Saviour? Me? What am I going to save, dying flowers?_ She thought bitterly but said nothing. Lord Hades turned his penetrating gaze towards the sky. After a pause he said, "You know, the moon is a source of power. Some gods can draw energy from it."

Kore had no idea why he was there. But she knew there was a purpose to his visit. After all, the busy ruler of the Underworld did not make it a habit of chit chatting about the wonders of nature to lonely girls now did he? Whatever be the reason for his visit, Kore decided to humour him for some time.

"Some? Why not every god?"

"Because some others choose the sun over the moon." He answered.

"What did you choose?"

At that, he turned his gaze from the night sky to her face, his face twisted with a sardonic smile. "My realm has no sun or moon to speak of milady."

Oh. Right. Forgot that.

He turned his attention back towards the stars.

Kore waited for him to proceed with the conversation, to state the purpose of his visit, but he did not. Unfortunately Kore was not a very patient girl. In fact she might even come off as a little hot-headed. Emphasis on little.

"So…. Moon is a source of power, is that it?" she prompted.

"Tell me, daughter of Demeter, what made you want to come to my realm to rescue your late friend, Macris?" Hades asked as though he had not heard her.

Kore blanched. "What sort of question is that?! Which friend wouldn't?" she spluttered.

Lord Hades looked her straight in the eye. Kore sensed a strange power trying to crawl its way into her mind. Strange yet achingly familiar….

She snapped out of it. "What did you just do?" she rounded on the god standing before her, conviction colouring her voice.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "I was checking if you were telling the truth.

What? And then realisation dawned upon her. He had been reading her mind. Anger flared inside her. He was reading her thoughts _without_ her permission. And here she was, thinking he was honourable and just and cut above the rest. What a creep.

"And you did not think it would be _rude_ to do that?" she asked, vaguely thinking that was a very childish argument.

Apparently Hades thought so too, for he said, "Well, maybe you should better your defences." He said coolly.

There. Again, another reminder of her incompetency. Why was every single person bent on depressing her today? Unable to come up with a sassy comeback, Kore went for the offensive.

"Did you just come here to insult me, because you didn't get a chance at Olympus?" She shot him a withering glance, trying to show him she was not afraid of him.

When he answered her, his face was completely blank, voice even. "I am not one of them. And to answer your question, no. I did not come here to insult you. I found your observation sharp. I wanted to appreciate you on that. Do not let the thoughts of the Olympians enter your mind. They are dead weight and they contribute nothing to progress."

Well that was unexpected. He came here to make her feel better? Because he was not doing a great job. But his words _were_ well placed. And they seemed radical. Like everything else in his realm.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kore asked, her eyebrows creasing. Truly, she could not fathom why the Lord of the Dead would take so many pains to try and help her. In his own twisted way.

He seemed to weigh his words before he answered, "It would be a shame to see talent go waste. After all, there is not much of that up here." He gestured around, but she understood he meant the above world.

Kore offered him a smile. It was small and tentative, but genuine. She imagined his eyes grew just a little wider at that.

He took a step back and nodded, "Persephone Soteira. Until next time."

With that, he was gone, engulfed by the darkness of the night, leaving Kore alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

Kore was left thinking about her conversation with Lord Hades for the next few days. Even when she was laughing with the nymphs or braiding her mother's hair or visiting mortal villages or talking to her dear friend Hermes, his words kept ringing in her ears.

 _Soteira. Soteira. Why are you so damn confusing Lord Hades? Why couldn't you have told me in plain terms!_

One day, unable to bear her curiosity, Kore decided to avail for some help. Someone she can talk to without inhibitions. Someone who would give her some clarity. And who better to give clarity than the Goddess of Wisdom?

The next time Hermes made a visit, she gave him a letter, asking to deliver it to Athena when he saw her. Knowing Hermes was not the best when it came to minding his own business, she avoided writing anything important on that note, lest he should read it. It was a simple invitation from her side to Athena to come to Enna.

No sooner than she had given Hermes the message than Athena was at Enna. Even Kore was surprised at the quickness. Athena was an important goddess. Many mortals prayed to her and she was quite busy. She was touched that Athena would make time for her.

They met at the cool glade by the pool at the outskirt of the woods.

Athena cast a charm around them so they could not be overheard by anyone.

"Greetings little Kore, my lovely sister." Athena hugged her.

"Good to see you Athena, how are you doing?" Kore asked her sister.

"Never been better darling. Olympus is, unusually peaceful. Poseidon notwithstanding." She finished, pursing her lips at disapproval.

Kore giggled. Everyone knew the ancient grudge the God of the Seas and the Goddess of wisdom bear each other. And sometimes they went out of their way to spite the other.

"So Kore, what was it that made you summon me here?" Athena took a business-like tone.

Kore drew a deep breath. "Lord Hades visited me the night I was…uh… at the meeting in Olympus."

"He did?! But… what did he want?" Athena looked beyond surprised. There was something else in her voice too, but Kore couldn't place it.

"Well, at first he kept saying vague things, honestly, but then towards the end he made it sound like I should not give up or something, but Athena, I am thoroughly confused.

Does he expect something of me? Should I be worried?"

Athena looked thoughtful as she processed what Kore had just said. Then with carefully measured words, she said, "Kore, you should understand that if Lord Hades says something, there is a lot of meaning to it.

And he has met you, then something serious is going on."

Athena paused. Kore felt her heart race. "Athena, say something. You are scaring me.'

Athena turned her thoughtful gray eyes to Kore's startling green.

"Kore… do you know why you do not reside at Olympus like the other gods?

Kore wondered where this was going, but answered anyway, "Because my mother cannot stand the fickle ways of the Olympian gods. And because… she thinks it is not safe for me."

"Safe how, Kore?" Athena prompted.

"Well… we all are aware of the lustful behavior of our kin. Come on Athena, don't you know that?" Kore asked, impatient.

"Well Kore, it is not just that. I think it is time you know the other, most important danger that Olympus holds you. No god, especially the one that holds the position of 'King of Gods' be it Uranus or Kronos or our own father, Zeus, likes it when someone rivals their position. Whenever there is a threat to their throne, they become heartless. And they don't hesitate to wipe that threat from the cosmos."

"Okay… but how is this relevant to me?" asked Kore even as her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Kore… I am not sure Demeter will like this. I am ruining all she has worked for her entire life."

"Athena, when you say 'all she has worked for her entire life' you mean her tireless efforts to keep me locked away from any knowledge I can hope to gain. And now it is time for _me_ choose. And I choose freedom." Kore's tone was fierce.

Athena looked hesitant, but after a moment, made her mind up and continued. "Of course. It is a crime against my office if my own sister lives in ignorance. An insult to wisdom itself.

So Kore, you are not just a Goddess of Spring. You are the Goddess of what spring _represents_. What does spring represent Kore?"

Kore answered thoughtfully, "Spring represents life, happiness, a fresh beginning when all old things fade away and new things are born…when rebirth happens…" Now it dawned on Kore. Macris' words about a phoenix, Lord Hades visiting her, her mother's extreme protectiveness.

"I am the Goddess of rebirth." She finished in a hushed voice.

Athena looked sad. "And that makes you a very powerful Goddess. You have the power to give life to the dead. And understand the difference between your powers and your mother's Kore. Your mother creates life from life. She cannot revive a dead crop. But you, you create life from death.

From the beginning of time, the dead and the living have existed in a very close proximity. But Aether and Nether never mixed. They never became interchangeable. And that kept the balance.

With your powers, you can destroy that balance. You threaten the very existence of the Other Side. Imagine you keep giving life to all of Lord Hades' subjects, then his power will reduce. His power lies in the number of dead. If _that_ reduces, I shudder at the thought of what would happen to the rest of us."

Kore couldn't believe her ears. This was all happening too fast. For decades, she lived under the belief that she was useless. A non-entity. And suddenly, in mere moments, her world was crashing around her. She was being told that she was one of the most powerful deities in existence. Not only that, but that she was dangerous. Someone capable of hurting her own family.

Naturally, her mind wanted to refuse this new development. But deep down, in her heart of hearts, she knew it was true. Even as a heavy feeling settled in on her, Kore realised something else.

With a small voice she told her sister, "And that's why Lord Hades visited me. He wanted to size me up. To see if I was really a threat. Not to comfort or help me." She didn't know why that realisation hurt.

Athena was quiet. Kore felt panic. "Athena, you don't think I am an evil person do you? You know I would _never_ hurt any of you."

Athena laughed. "I know sweety. And I think you are a very good person. But not everyone will share my open- mindedness. Which is why this information has been kept a secret. If Zeus even suspected anything of this sort, then-"

A loud clap of thunder sounded in the background, as if the King of gods had heard Athena call his name. they turned their heads skyward

Athena looked more than alarmed. She looked terrified. She swift took Kore by the shoulders, and asked in an agitated voice, "Kore, did I say our father's name earlier in our conversation?"

Kore looked stupefied. Athena shook her again. "Kore answer me!"

The sound of thunder was growing louder. Kore tried to recollect…

' _especially the one that holds the position of 'King of Gods'_

 _be it Uranus or Kronos or our own father, Zeus,_ '

Zeus, Zeus, Zeus….

"Oh Athena, you did! Right at the beginning! You think he was listening to our entire conversation then? But what about the charm? Did it not work?"

A third, deeper voice spoke then, "Seems like it did not, lovely _daughter_ "

Zeus spat the last word like it was a curse.

Kore backed away.

Athena took a step forward and spoke in a desperate tone, "Father, I can explain-"

"SILENCE!" bellowed Zeus and birds flew with a raucous cry somewhere away.

"You, girl will address me ask 'Lord.' And if you value your life, you will leave right now and not breathe a word of this to _anyone_.

And if you have any ridiculous notion of disobeying me, know that it will be the life of your dear friend Demeter next." Kore let out a strangled cry at that.

Athena gulped. She was a strong female, but she did not dare risk his wrath, lest Demeter should also be punished.

"Athena, don't. Not my mother!" Kore begged.

Zeus laughed mirthlessly. "Oh how touching. The two traitors are protecting each other!"

He cast a side-long glance at Athena. "Are you not gone yet?"

Athena walked away swiftly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Once she was gone, Zeus turned his attention towards Kore, smiling like a predator.

"What a beauty. Pity it would have to go waste" he said, aiming his infamous thunderbolt at her.


	8. Descent Into Darkness

A/N Here is the next one. Reviews and questions are most welcome. A special thanks to **Velgamidragon** , who was nice enough to review the last chapter in record time :D.

* * *

Kore was stupefied. One minute she was talking to her sister and the next the King of Gods had his thunderbolt aimed at her. Adrenaline pushed through her and she did the only thing she could. She prayed.

Before Zeus could release his deadly weapon, the earth shook and a great yawning chasm opened in the ground. Kore was knocked off her feet and the noise of the roaring wind was deafening. Zeus looked shocked and he too was about to fall to the ground. Just then a black cloud enveloped him and Kore could feel strong winds slapping her loosely tied hair into her face, marring her vision.

The trees in the woods swayed and shook like a great many-legged monster. Even in this turmoil, she could make out a black giant chariot emerge out of the chasm. It was driven by horses with skin as dark as obsidian and riding them was a tall figure, attired completely in black. It didn't take her long to figure out who that was.

Before she could even think of crying out for help, a strong hand had wound itself around her waist and pulled her up and into the chariot.

She unceremoniously and rather painfully, collided her head with the charioteer's armour. The next moment the gargantuan vehicle had turned with a sharpness she could have never fathomed and swiftly entered the same opening from which it emerged. Except this time, she went with it.

She slowly lifted her head to see the last of the sun light fading away and realised that she was descending into the Underworld. That she was being seized against her will. That she was being abducted.

And that's when she screamed.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Enna. The nymphs were as usual laughing and relaxing by the river in the twilight. Lady Kore had not been by all day and they were growing worried. Some were coming up with outrageous stories for why the breathtaking goddess was not with them while some others were considering going to the abode of the Karpophoroi to check if Lady Kore was alright.

That's when they heard the scream. It was the scream of someone crying for their life. It was short yet blood-curdling. They quickly rushed in the direction of the sound and the sight that greeted them was chilling.

The cool forest glade known for its peaceful ambience and green atmosphere was burned charcoal black. The trees had all lost their leaves and stood bare.

It was as if an air of death had swept the place. The nymphs exchanged horrified glances with each other. It was a difficult task, but they knew what to do. They had to meet the Great Goddess, Lady Demeter.

* * *

The cold stung her. Kore did not know how she hadn't noticed just how cold the Underworld was before, but now it was chilling her to the bone. Everything was shrouded in darkness. She could see nothing except occasional flashes of orange, like magma solidified in mid air. She could get the distinct smell of earth and so assumed that they must be surrounded by walls of mud.

Kore had stopped screaming some time ago when she realised it was futile. As they travelled in silence towards a great looming destination, Kore thought about what had just happened.

Athena had revealed the reason behind why Kore spent her life being hidden from other gods. And as their luck would have it, their conversation was heard by not just any god but Zeus himself. The cold-hearted readiness with which he tried to kill her, his own daughter still chilled her. And also made her feel sick.

And in a moment of panic, when her world was closing in on her, with the thunderbolt speeding towards her, she had prayed.

She had prayed to the God of the Underworld.

And here he was, taking her to his own kingdom.

Slowly, a strange blue glow filled the air and she could see again. They were at the Styx. Hades removed the iron mask that hid his face to reveal piercing blue eyes and helped her out of the chariot onto the river bank. Kore could see Charon's ferry growing larger as he rowed quickly to meet with his Master and his 'guest'.

"Lady Persephone." Hades greeted her.

That name made her stomach lurch. It was a reminder of the newly found magnitude of her powers. This was what she was now. Destroyer of Light. Maybe she had always been this, but it was funny, how much difference one's thoughts could make to a situation. When she thought herself the innocent Goddess of Flowers, she felt small and unimportant. But with this new responsibility saddled on her shoulders, she felt like a different person. Someone she barely knew.

"Lord Hades, thank you." She replied to his greeting, realising that she sounded quite shrill. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "I am so grateful you answered my prayers."

Charon anchored his ferry and got out of it to give Lord Hades a deep bow. He only gave a nod in her direction but she could not have cared any less.

"So, what lead to Zeus throwing his thunderbolt at you?" Lord Hades asked casually as if he saw the King of Gods murdering younger goddesses often.

They stepped into the ferry, along with a few souls. Persephone was silently surprised that Lord Hades did not mind travelling with his subjects, his subordinates, people below him, worshipping him.

"Um… Zeus decided that he would be better off with me dead, to be honest." she was keeping it vague as she did not know how much _he_ knew and didn't want to risk giving away something he didn't know.

"So, Zeus descended from the heavens because he suddenly realised that his greatest misery was a simple Goddess in the fields of Enna?" he said and Persephone balked. His words dripped with sarcasm and she knew he was insulting her.

"Don't call me simple."

"Why, because you are the almighty Goddess of Rebirth?"

"Why do you question me if you know all the answers anyway?" she snapped, losing her temper and almost rethinking her decision of praying to him in the first place.

"I want to see how truthful you are." He replied.

"Well why don't you just invade my mind like you did last time?" she could feel the venom in her voice.

Hades tut-tutted, "So much for gratitude. I did save your life you know."

"For which I am most grateful, but that doesn't mean I will stand by silently as you goad me with your power and authority." She said.

Hades only laughed. They reached the other end of the river, and were Lord Hades led her in a direction opposite to that of the souls. She followed him, glancing a wary eye at the empty looks on the faces of the shades.

"Aren't you concerned that they might have eavesdropped on our conversation in the ferry?" she asked, a little uncomfortable. She did not want the entire Underworld knowing she was here.

Lord Hades gave her an amused look. One she had seen a couple of times by now. "They will be administered the waters of Lethe. Unless of course they go to Tartarus in which case they can hardly tattle-tale."

He had such a dry wit that Persephone did not know if he was joking or being serious.

For the second time, she stood before the magnificent castle. Only this time she was not here as Kore, begging for her friend's life. She was Persephone, seeing one of the two realms she would have to mediate between, as a part of her divine duty.

Just then something struck her. "You never told me I am welcome."

Hades stopped in his tracks. "What?" he looked genuinely taken aback. "When I thanked you, you never said I was welcome. I just want to know that helping me… it is just a friendly gesture is it not? I want complete independence in the time I spend here, however short that might be. You are not extending this favour in hopes of any bargain."

Her words and her cautious tone almost made Hades want to laugh.

She was a petite goddess, almost a child in his opinion and here she was, laying conditions for _him_ in _his_ realm. Even now he did not know why he was not angry, but he wasn't.

Maybe it was because he had seen this girl from when she was a child or maybe because in the brief time he read her mind he had realized that she not only had harmless thoughts, but also had a good heart, or maybe it was simply because her eyes were just way too captivating for him to hold any kind of grudge against her. He _was_ male after all.

"No young lady, there are no ulterior motives behind my helping you. Let us just say, I wanted to prevent anything that might have caused distress to my sister, Demeter."

That was partly true. Hades held Demeter in high regards as she always knew what she was doing. Very early in Zeus' reign she had decided that she would leave Olympus as she believed that staying in a high and lofty place will not help them, the gods, truly serve the mortals.

She also resisted many of the Olympian gods' empty wooing. Until she fell. For Zeus. And after that, his image of her only deteriorated. Mistake after mistake. Hiding her child, scorning all her relations… it was a pity.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Persephone's words shook him out of his thoughts.

"Demeter? Yes. She plays too important a role in the world for Zeus to harm her."

They reached the throne room. Right outside the doors, Lord Hades turned to her and said, "Lady Hecate will show you to your rooms. You can stay there until it is safe for you to leave." With those words, he disappeared, leaving her in the middle of the corridor.

Before she could comprehend what he had just said, a goddess, no, a deity, materialized before her. Persephone gave a little jump at the sudden appearance. The deity had skin that glowed golden and dark hair that at certain lighting showed the deepest shades of purple.

"Who-"

"I am Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. I am sorry about that guy-" she gestured towards the throne room, indicating Lord Hades. "He hasn't had guests in a long time and I guess we will have to brush him up on host etiquette." She said, with mock- exasperation.

Persephone smiled. She had a feeling Hecate and she were going to be good friends.

Hecate led her down the corridor on their left. Persephone looked down at her feet, which was covered in mud. The smooth polished floor of the darkest brown was a stark contrast against her linen peplos. She thought she must look extremely out of place.

They walked a great distance and after a number of turns, Persephone stopped trying to remember the way. But unlike Lord Hades, Hecate was not one to walk in silence.

"So, tell me what are your plans?"

"My plans?" asked Persephone.

"Of course! Now that Zeus knows you are a threat to his throne, surely he will not rest until you are destroyed. So how do you hope to defend yourself?"

"I have no idea really. Funny thing is, I just know that I have potential to be an important goddess, but I don't know how to use my powers. I should talk to my mother. She will have a solution."

"Seriously? Talk to your mother? What is your problem girl? Did Zeus' thunderbolt strike you in the head or something?"

"What?! What else do you expect me to do?" asked an affronted Persephone.

Hecate stopped mid-way, took Persephone by the shoulders and looked conspiratorially into her eyes and whispered in a dramatic tone, "For once in your life, you have gotten the opportunity to decide your life for yourself, away from your mother. Now, you are going to ruin it by asking for her advice? Again?"

Persephone felt the heat in her face. She was ashamed. Just how helpless was she? Hecate noticed too and said, "Aw… I am so sorry darling, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just joking! You needn't worry about this too much. We will make sure you are prepared enough to defend yourself when you meet that excuse for a god."

Persephone looked up into Hecate's eyes. They were a calm grey. "Why are you being so nice to me? You, Lord Hades, Rhadamanthus… you have shown me nothing but kindness. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of hospitality? I mean, I know that Lord Hades said that he wanted to help my mother, but isn't that too weak a reason to justify this?"

At that Hecate's face showed understanding. "I know what you mean. Up there, the big six gave birth to so many 'minor' gods, whatever that means, and so you were overlooked for the most part. Also up there, stories of the cold indifference of the denizens of the underworld have been quite exaggerated. So it is natural for you to be surprised.

But know one thing. It is true that we choose to maintain our neutrality when it comes to the affairs of the Upper world. But we are also beings with an extreme sense of justice. Whenever blatant injustice happens, we like to intervene. But of course, the muses, being daughters of Zeus, hardly ever sing those stories where the Underworld is put in good light."

At long last, they reached a wing full of doors on either side. Hecate opened the second one on the right. Inside, was a bed, a study table with a chair and a wardrobe. Everything was either a shade of brown or black. The room was practical. Not too much, not too less. _Typical,_ thought Persephone.

"This is only temporary. This is the guests' quarters, but seeing as you are the first one in our history, we saw no need to furnish them better." Hecate said with a sheepish grin. "Another, better room is being prepared, and you shall be escorted there after dinner. There are some nice books in those drawers, if you like that sort of things. Anyway, I better run, just call my name if you need anything.

If I am unable to come, I will send a shade by."

And the next second, Hecate was gone too, leaving Kore in her own company.

Persephone slowly removed her sandals, the balls of her feet hurting and sank into the bed, which she found surprisingly soft. She closed her eyes and slowly fell away from the tiredness of the day pushed her roaring thoughts and doubts to the back of her mind.

It had been quite a day and she wanted to get some rest before dinner, which would surely be another important decision making hour. Also, she can get answers for the many _many_ questions that were still burning inside her. But for now, she will sleep, embraced by the earthen smell of the room.


End file.
